La vie de couple
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: Petites histoires pour montrer que ce n'est pas toujours facile de vivre en couple. Yamamoto X Gokudera 8059, Yaoi. Présence d'autre couple  parfois, peut-être .
1. Bordélique

-Je vais le tuer! Hurla Gokudera en se relevant.

Il fulminait littéralement. Ses explosifs à la main, l'argenté ouvrit porte après porte du petit appartement où il vivait depuis peu, gueulant comme un force née.

-Espèce d'abruti de baseballeur, où t'es encore passé?

Il enfonça le dernier battant d'un coup de pied. Yamamoto était là, dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit, le drap recouvrant à peine son corps nu et bronzé. Le jeune mafioso dégluti difficilement. Il était assez compliqué de se concentrer sur sa colère quand on avait un dieu grec à poil dans son plumard. Il se gifla mentalement. Pas question de laisser passer ça, une fois de plus.

Sa rage renfloué, l'adolescent au cheveux argenté s'approcha du lit. Fatigué de crier, le mafieux opta pour une méthode plus radicale. Il dû pousser de toutes ses forces pour faire tomber l'autre garçon du matelas. L'escrimeur atterrit sur le planché dans un bruit sourd et un ''aie'' aigu.

-Debout crétin. Ordonna Gokudera.

Légèrement étourdi, l'épéiste se releva, un sourire endormi aux lèvres.

-Bonjours Hayato. Bailla-t-il. Un problème?

L'argenté attrapa son ami par le col et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

-Oui y a un problème. Râla-t-il. Le problème c'est que tu laisse trainer tes affaires n'importe où et que j'ai encore trébuché sur une de tes stupides balles de baseball.

Le japonais arrêta les mains de Gokudera pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sérieux? Ça va? Tu t'es pas fait trop mal.

La colère du garçon fondit devants le regard inquiet de son collègue, le laissant rougissant et gêné. Mais pourquoi il sortait toujours des trucs aussi gentil dès qu'il voulait l'engueuler. Relâchant son emprise, l'argenté soupira, vaincu.

-Ça-ça va. Bredouilla-t-il. Range juste tes affaires la prochaine fois, compris?

Yamamoto hocha vigoureusement la tête, tous sourire. Il pris le visage de son homologue dans ses mains pour posé un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. L'italien ne protesta pas un instant, se laissant faire quand le baseballeur le renversa sur le lit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un objet s'enfonce dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il repoussa d'une main son petit ami pour fouiller sous les couvertures. Il en sortit un sabre de bois que le japonais utilisait pour s'entrainer.

Gokudera jeta un regard noir à l'escrimeur, qui souriait, embarrassé. Il s'apprêtait à donner une excuse à son compagnon quand celui-ci lui assena un coup de sabre sur le haut du crâne. Il dû s'enfuir le plus vite possible pour éviter les autres coups, Gokudera le poursuivant dans tous l'appartement. Heureusement pour le japonais, son petit copain trébucha sur l'une des balles qu'il avait laissé trainer, le sauvant d'un vilain bleu qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir. Il s'éloigna en courant.

-Je vais te tuer! Hurla Gokudera en se relevant.


	2. Goût mortel

Note de l'auteur: J'avais promis de poster rapidement un chapitre 2, alors voilà. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à mes lectrice et lecteur, d'avoir poster des reviews sur cette fics. N'hésité pas à en remettre, j'adore savoir ce qu'on pense de mon travail.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2:

Yamamoto avala en déglutissant bruyamment. Il dû mettre sa main devants la bouche pour ne pas vomir. Le goût, amer et fade, lui détruisait le palais et enflammait sa gorge. Il gémit en buvant un peu d'eau. L'assiette devants lui était encore à moitié pleine. Une bouillit verdâtre, qui était sensé être des courgettes, recouvrait en partie du riz dur et froid accompagner de morceau de viande brulé et haché. Le tout baignait dans de l'eau qui aurait dû faire office de sauce.

-Alors? Interrogea une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour regarder son petit ami. Vêtue d'un tablier blanc, une poile à la main, Gokudera le regardait avec espoir, attendant son verdicts. L'escrimeur hésita une seconde. Vérité? mensonge? Il finit par sourire.

-Délicieux. Menti-t-il.

L'italien pris un air vainqueur et sûr de lui.

-Bien entendu. S'amusa-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine.

Le japonais regarda à nouveau son assiette. Il ne pouvait pas ne vouloir à l'argenté. C'était la première fois qu'il cuisinait autre chose que des plats au micro-ondes ou des nouilles instantané. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que le goût laisse à désirer. Et puis, il était si mignon avec on petit tablier.

L'épéiste inspira une grande goulet d'air avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouché du plat. Si il avait espéré pouvoir s'habituer au goût s'était foutu.

-Ah, mais merde, c'est dégueulasse.

Yamamoto se tourna vers son ami qui crachait dans le lavabo. Celui-ci venait visiblement d'apprendre la vérité sur ses talents de cuisinier. Le gardien de la pluie n'avait pas poussé sa réflexion au point de pouvoir imaginer que l'argenté puisse goûter son propre plat. Cruel erreur.

Relevant la tête de levier, l'italien lui jeta un regard noir, se précipita jusqu'à lui et, prenant son assiette, il jeta le repas dans la poubelle. Retirant le tablier, Gokudera partit dans la chambre.

Yamamoto resta sans bouger un petit moment, se demandant si il valait mieux attendre ici que son amant finisse sa crise ou si il devait bouger pour aller le réconforter. Il opta pour le réconfort. Frappant doucement à la porte de la chambre, murmurant le prénom de son bien aimé, le courageux épéiste finit par rentrer dans la pièce. Les volets avaient été fermés, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Gokudera était enfouie sous les couvertures. C'était se qu'il faisait toujours quand il était déprimé.

-Hayato. Tenta le gardien de la pluie.

-Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Répondit l'autre garçon.

L'escrimeur ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de tirer les draps de toutes ses forces, sortant le mafieux de sa forteresse de tissu. Le gardien de la tempête voulut engueuler son petit-ami, mais ses cris furent arrêter par les lèvres de ce dit garçon. Garçon qui quitta la pièce en courant aussitôt après, laissant la bombe humaine, silencieux et choqué assis sur son lit.

Yamamoto sortit de l'appartement et, pressant le pas dans la rue, il partit ''faire les boutiques''. Il ne rentra chez lui qu'une heure plus tard, sa trouvaille bien à l'abri dans un sac plastique. Gokudera, lui, avait quitté sa chambre depuis un long moment et il flemmardait devants la télé. Il se leva précipitamment en entendant son copain passé la porte.

-Hey, Takeshi. Appela-t-il. Où t'était passé?

Il n'eus même pas le temps de voir son collègue que celui-ci lui fourrait le sac plastique sous le nez. Méfiant, le gardien Vongola pris pourtant le paquet. Il en tira un livre presque aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire. Sur la couverture était marqué _Apprenez à cuisiner des centaines de recettes. Pour les nuls._

Le gardien à la bague rouge regardait le livre sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre mafieux qui souriait de toutes ses dents, le regard brillant.

-Cuisine-moi encore des petits plat, d'accord Hayato? Chantonna le baseballeur.

Gokudera éclata de rire et frappa doucement la tête de son amant avec son nouveau bouquin.

-T'es vraiment suicidaire, toi, ou seulement masochiste? Réussi-t-il à articuler entre deux hoquets.

Yamamoto coinça son gardien préféré contre le canapé et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, attendant que son fou rire se termine. Gokudera calmé, les deux garçons échangèrent un long baiser.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Chuchota Yamamoto après avoir lâché la bouche de petit-ami. Je suis juste amoureux.


	3. Où est la télécommande?

Notes de l'auteur: Nouveau chapitre! Ouah, personne l'avait remarqué? Merci pour tous vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et merci aussi à ma correctrice Karfaith, qui a fait un super boulot. ^^

-Où est encore cette p** de télécommande de mes deux? Grogna l'argenté.

Il balança un coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les couvertures qui recouvraient habituellement le canapé avait volé un peu partout, trainant sur le tapis du salon. La pièce entière avait été retournée littéralement dans la quête désespérée du mafioso de retrouver le morceau de plastique à touches dont il avait horriblement besoin en cet instant. La télé, bien qu'allumée, montrait, pour le moment, un dessin animé japonais où des bons samaritains se déguisaient avec des tenues franchement ridicules, en hurlant des slogans sur l'amour, la justice et l'amitié.

Yamamoto rentra dans la pièce au moment où son amant balançait une chaussure de sport qui devait trainer là depuis déjà un petit moment. Il l'évita de justesse, et réussi même à ne pas faire tomber les affaires qu'il avait dans les mains. Il contempla, interloqué, l'autre gardien qui, à plat ventre, le cul relevé, tentait de regarder sous le canapé, toujours à la recherche du dit trésor. Nous épargnerons les pensés plus que douteuses qui traversèrent l'esprit de l'épéiste en contemplant son petit ami dans une telle position, même si nous savons qu'une bonne partie d'entre vous serez plus qu'intéressé par ce contenu.

-Hayato, on peut savoir ce que tu fais? Questionna le gardien de la pluie en pouffant discrètement.

La bombe humaine releva la tête du sol, plus qu'énervé par cette recherche infructueuse.

-Ça se voit pas? Je cherche la télécommande.

-Pourquoi? C'est moi qui l'ait.

Si un regard avait le pouvoir de tuer, s'aurait surement été celui que lança Gokudera Hayato à son petit-ami ce jour là. Même ce dernier préféra se reculer d'un pas en sentant l'aura meurtrière du jeune homme.

-Et bien alors, proposa l'argenté, pourquoi tu ne changerais pas de chaine?

Se rappelant soudain d'une chose importante, Yamamoto suivit aussitôt les conseils de son amant. Les powers mangeurs qui défendaient la liberté furent remplacés par un grand terrain où des garçons couraient après une balle comme une bande de chiens affamés traqueraient un os. En tout cas, ce fut comme ça que le vit Gokudera.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Râla l'uke en sautant sur son compagnon pour lui prendre la zapette. Il y a une super émission littéraire ce soir, et j'ai bien l'intention de la regarder. Pas question de me taper ton baseball. Donne-moi ça.

-Refusé. Répondit le plus grand. C'est la demi-finale majeur. Tu as vu le score? C'est hyper serré. Je peux pas rater ça.

Ils continuèrent de se disputer ainsi un long moment, les chaines défilant tendit qu'ils essayaient de s'approprier la télécommande. Les garçons finirent même par éteindre la télé.

Au bout de deux minutes de combat digne de l'arc du futur, le morceau de plastique échappa des mains des deux jeunes hommes. Elle tomba sur le sol, libérant l'une des deux piles de sa prison. Celle-ci roula sous le canapé, puis vers la fenêtre.

Les gardiens échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter tout deux sur la mini batterie. Ils se poussaient, se faisaient tomber dans l'espoir de se saisir de l'objet le premier. Mais ce fut un concurrent inattendu qui réussi à récupéré le petit bout d'énergie. Le chat de la tempête qui s'était, ont ne sait comment, échappé de sa boite, avait pris la pile dans sa bouche avant de sauté par la fenêtre.

-Espèce de p** de chat de m**, je vais te ** et ** en ** espèce de **. Tu vas ** en enfer et je payerais le diable pour qu'il te ** et te ** avec ta ** nom d'un ** de ** d'**. Hurla l'argenté à la fenêtre, choquant à vie les voisins.

-Euh, Hayato. L'interrompit l'autre garçon. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec les insultes. C'est une fics de rated T. Si tu continus, on va vraiment devoir mettre M.

N'écoutant pas les propos de son camarade la bombe partit fouiller les tiroirs de la cuisine à la recherche d'une autre précieuse pile. Il ne trouva rien nul part.

Il revint dans le salon pour trouver son amant allongé de tout son long sur le sol. Il lui donna quelques coup de pieds gentils du bout de sa chaussette.

-Tu sais que tout ça, c'est ta faute. Murmura-t-il.

Yamamoto saisit cette occasion pour prendre le pied du gardien et le faire tomber sur le canapé. Il se releva pour venir le chevaucher.

-T'inquiète pas. Sourit-il. Je connais un programme encore plus intéressant que tous ceux qui passent à la télé.

Esquissant à son tour l'ombre d'un sourire, l'argenté s'empara avec fougue des lèvres de son amant. Ça allait être une bonne soirée tout compte fait. Mais pas question que se soit lui qui range le bordel, après.


	4. La demande de Tsuna

-Je vous en supplie, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Vous devez m'aider, s'il vous plait.

Collégien roux de 15 ans, trouillard et, accessoirement 10ème parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse de nos jours, était, à cet instant, à genoux devant ses deux gardiens et amis. Le choc se lisait sur le visage de Gokudera, la demande de son boss le laissant sans voix. Yamamoto, lui, avait beaucoup moins de problème avec.

-Ok, Tsuna, compte sur nous. Promit le baseballeur.

Son petit-ami aux cheveux argentés l'aurait bien volontiers étranglé si le Juudaime ne s'était pas relevé, tout sourire.

-Merci les amis, merci de tout cœur. Chanta Tsuna.

-Mais de rien. Répondit l'escrimeur en riant.

Le gardien de la tempête regarda les garçons qui s'amusaient déjà des jours qui allaient suivre. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il était condamné.

….

Rue marchande, Samedi, 14 heures.

Assis côte à côte contre le mur d'un magasin, le couple de gardien mafieux attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur ami et patron.

-On est arrivé trop tôt. Commenta l'épéiste.

-Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on aura fini. Grogna la bombe humaine.

-Je comprends vraiment pas ce qui te dérange, Hayato.

-Ce qui me dérange, comme tu dis, Yamabruti, c'est que je trouve ça extrêmement gênant de devoir accompagner le Juudaime dans un...

-Gokudera, Yamamato! Appela Tsuna.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Leurs boss leur faisait signe un peu plus loin, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues. Basil le suivait de quelques pas, totalement détendu.

-...double rendez-vous. Termina Gokudera.

Il soupira, Yamamoto sourit.

-Gokudera-dono, Yamamoto-dono, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Les salua le garçon au cheveux clairs.

Ne s'attardant pas en bavardage, le groupe de garçons s'engagea dans la rue. Prenant son petit-ami par le bras, l'argenté l'entraîna un peu en arrière et sortit une feuille de papier.

-J'ai lu une bonne dizaine de Soujo hier soir et je crois que j'ai trouvé les étapes imparables pour un rendez-vous parfait.

-Soujo, hein? Ca te prend la tête mais tu fais quand même de ton mieux, hein, Hayato.

La tempête lui assena un coup de poing sur la tête et, après avoir expliqué son plan à son idiot de copain, ils revinrent près de l'autre couple.

La première étape était le cinéma. Un film d'horreur choisit avec soin par Gokudera. A l'écran, un tueur en série étripait sa troisième victime, une femme blonde à grosse poitrine. Dans la salle, un épéiste tentait de calmer son petit copain qui gueulait contre cette idiote qui venait de se faire avoir par cet amateur. Quand Tsuna, mort de peur, cacha son visage contre le bras de Basil, les deux compères s'échangèrent un clin d'œil.

L'étape suivante était une collation. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne glace pour ajouter de la gourmandise à un rendez-vous. Mais avoir chacun la sienne, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique quand on veux rapprocher deux personnes. Gokudera se dépêcha donc de bousculer ''par accident'' son Juudaime pour faire tomber leurs deux glaces. Yamamoto se proposant pour partager son gouter avec son amant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Basil pour proposer le sien à Tsuna.

Le troisième arrêt était l'aquarium. Le palais bleu était magnifique. Le groupe passèrent au milieux des tortues, contemplèrent les poissons, nourrirent les pingouins. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent un certain membre de la Varia qui, gueulant comme un forcené et vêtu d'un simple slip, chevauchant un requin, tous firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

La dernière étape, et la plus romantique, était le mythique tour en grande-roue. Yamamoto et Gokudera dans une cabine, Basil et Tsuna dans une autre. Les deux gardiens se reposaient de leur journée épuisante. L'escrimeur en profita même pour venir se coller contre son copain.

-La journée s'est plutôt bien passé, non? Demanda l'italien.

-Oh ça oui. Regarde!

Le gardien de la pluie pointa la cabine voisine. Son collègue faillit s'étrangler. En dessous d'eux, l'élève de Iemitsu s'intéressait de très près à la bouche du parrain mafieux.

-J'y crois pas. S'époumona l'argenté. Ils font quoi là?

-Tu veux que je t'explique. Proposa le japonais.

Il attrapa son copain et, s'installant au dessus de lui, il s'attaqua avec ferveur à sa jugulaire. Le gardien de la tempête commença par protester mais finit par apprécier le traitement.

La journée s'était VRAIMENT bien passé.


	5. Une heure du matin

Note de l'auteur: Deux choses rapides à dire:

1) Je suis désolé de ce que vous allez lire. Parfois il faudrait me retirer mon ordi pour m'empêcher d'écrire des trucs pareil... Hey, non, pas touche à mon ordi!

2)Qui c'est qui a mis mon histoire dans ses favoris mais qui a pas laissé de review? Non, sérieux, c'est qui ces types?

Cinq pas vers le nord, demi-tour, cinq pas vers le sud, demi-tour et il recommence encore pour la cinquantième fois. Il s'arrête au milieu de sa série de pas, se dirige vers le bureau et plaque ses mains de chaque côté du morceau de papier étalé devant lui. Un coup d'œil sur la pendule accrochée au mur et il reprend son manège, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieur dans l'espoir fou de se détendre.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que le lycéen mafieux aux bombes répétait encore et encore la même série de pas frénétiques. Gokudera donna un coup de pied vif dans le lit en grognant. Puis en gémissant, car frapper les meubles, ça fait quand même mal. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Il avait besoin d'explications, besoin d'une discussion. Le rebelle aux cheveux argentés fit craquer ses doigts. Il avait besoin de lui.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit délicatement, le nouvel arrivant espérant être le plus discret possible. Mais aucune précaution au monde n'aurait pu échapper à l'ouïe du mafioso dans l'état actuel des choses. Il sortit de la chambre, prenant avec lui le bout de papier posé sur la table et s'arrêta dans le couloir allumé. Il était minuit vingt précisément.

Yamamoto sursauta en entendant son amant arriver dans la pièce. L'homme bombe s'accouda au mur en regardant le baseballeur, les bras serrés contre son torse. L'escrimeur sourit en le voyant.

-Bonsoir Hayato. Murmura-t-il, sans grande raison, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux réveillés. Tu es encore debout à cette heure?

-Et toi? Répliqua l'argenté. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore dehors?

-Pas grand chose.

L'épéiste traversa la salle pour se rendre au salon, essayant comme il pouvait d'éviter la conversation. Mais son petit-ami n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il n'allait surement pas laisser son compagnon s'en tirer à si bon compte. Gokudera attrapa le bras du joueur de baseball et le força à reculer, se plaçant juste devant lui. Il glissa, sous les yeux de son amant, la feuille légèrement chiffonné qu'il avait amenée avec lui depuis sa chambre.

Le brun ne fit pas un geste, baissant les yeux et se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de l'italien. Ses jambes tremblaient, son corps entier frissonnait et son coeur... son coeur lui faisait mal. Il était serré, broyé, les sentiments s'amusant à le marteler et à le briser. Des perles salées roulèrent sur les joues de l'argenté et vinrent s'écraser platement sur le sol. A l'intérieur, on aurait pu y voir les miettes d'un amour qui n'avait plus de raisons d'exister.

Gokudera fit le tour de son amant, hurlant de rage. Son point s'abattit sur le mur d'en face et une goûte de sang y glissa.

-Pourquoi? Cria-t-il.

Yamamoto se retourna, tentant de prendre l'homme qu'il aimait par les épaules. Mais celui-ci ce dégagea, l'envoyant promener.

-Écoutes-moi, Hayato. Se justifia l'épéiste. Je ne voulais pas. J'étais saoul et fatigué et j'ai...

-Tais-toi. Ordonna l'autre, le front collé contre la cloison, tournant le dos à l'autre garçon. Il ne pouvait pas supporter sa voix, ni ses mensonges. Sur le sol, le papier tomba, à moitié déchiré par les doigts fin du pianiste. Un nom de femme était encore visible et un numéro de téléphone était en partie effacé.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans la poubelle. Raconta le rebelle. Celle en bas de l'immeuble. Ton nom était marqué dessus, ça m'a intrigué.

-S'il te plait, il faut me croire, ce n'est...

Mais Gokudera l'interrompis à nouveau.

_-Merci pour cette superbe nuit, Yamamoto-kun. _Récita la bombe humaine en imitant la voix niaise d'une femme. _Rappelle-moi, d'accord?_

Reprenant son timbre normal, il cracha le nom de la pétasse, comme si elle était la pire créature que le monde ai créé. Il se retourna prestement, faisant face au traitre, dont le visage exprimait la culpabilité. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés de bagages énormes et son regard... Gokudera dû fermer les paupières, incapable de soutenir ce regard. C'était pourtant lui le monstre. C'était lui qui aurait dû baisser la tête, se faire tout petit, le supplier à genoux. Mais cet idiot restait figé, les muscles bloqués, la tête haute.

Yamamoto fit deux pas vers son amant, se plantant juste à quelques centimètre de lui. Hésitant, il caressa la joue de l'argenté, craignant plus que tout un nouveau rejet. Mais Gokudera ne se déroba pas au contact de son homme, les yeux toujours fermés. Il s'était arrêté de respirer.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota l'épéiste.

L'argenté avait sentit la vérité dans chacun de ces petits mots, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de balancer son poing en plein dans le visage du japonais qui tomba en arrière, surpris par la réaction brusque du bomber-man. Il glissa presque aussi tôt le long du mur, repliant sous lui ses jambes flageolante. S'asseyant en face de lui, Yamamoto n'osa plus faire un geste vers l'autre. Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il lui demande de partir, peur qu'il ne l'aime plus. L'épéiste se maudissait, se haïssait.

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur le visage fin de l'Européen, mais ses cheveux les masquaient tant bien que mal. Secoué par de long sanglots pendant plusieurs minutes, il finit tous de même par se calmer, reprenant doucement son souffle. Un long silence les rejoignit dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le ''tic tac'' dérangeant de la pendule qui affichait désormais minutes quarante trois. Il faisait noir dehors et il pleuvait des cordes, mais aucun des garçons n'y prit attention. Qu'importe l'eau qui s'engouffrait dans l'appartement par la fenêtre ouverte, qu'importe toutes les lumières allumés et qu'importe le jour qui finirait par se lever. Il n'y avait qu'eux ici et ni l'un trahis, ni l'autre coupable, ne souhaitait qu'il en soit autrement.

Le silence devenait trop pesant pour le brun et il le rompu du bout des lèvres.

-Hayato. Sanglota-t-il. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Je ne suis qu'un minable et je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce que je t'ai fait. Cette fille n'a aucune importance, je ne me souviens même pas à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Et je m'en fiche. Je t'aime. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi à mes yeux et il n'y aura jamais que toi jusqu'à la fin. Même si tu me hais. Même si tu ne me pardonnes pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je...

-Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne? Hurla d'un coup l'argenté.

Dehors, la foudre s'écrasa sur un arbre à quelques quartier d'eux, les faisant sursauter. Mais, le bruit passé, il n'y avait à nouveau plus que la colère du jeune mafieux qui était dangereuse.

-Je devrais te faire exploser sur le champs. Menaça l'italien, plus doucement, la voix chargée de haine et d'amour mêlés. C'est tout ce que tu mérite. Tu devrais aller crever en enfer pour ce que tu m'as fait et je t'y regarderais pourrir en riant. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne, Takeshi?

Le baseballeur retint son souffle une seconde, prenant son courage à deux mains, conscient que c'était sa dernière chance.

-Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes. Proposa-t-il.

Et tous deux savaient ce que ça signifiait. Partir, disparaître, mourir et tant d'autres choses aussi. Mais Gokudera était incapable de le supporter. Il savait. Il savait que son amant l'aimait, que c'était l'alcool le vrai responsable et que, peu importe combien il lui en voudrait, jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de lui.

Hayato tendit les bras vers son amant, le visage toujours caché derrière sa barrière argenté.

-Je suis fatigué. Déclara-t-il. Porte moi jusqu'au lit!

Yamamoto ne se fit pas prier et, laissant son petit-ami nouer ses bras derrière sa nuque, il le souleva du sol et le porta, telle une princesse, jusqu'au matelas où il le déposa avec douceur. Il s'allongea à ses côté, sans le toucher, sans le frôler, admirant juste son dos. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il puisse à nouveau l'aimer comme avant, mais il l'avait mérité.

Le tonnerre gronda encore. Le salon était trempé, la facture d'électricité énorme, le soleil bien proche, mais ça n'était rien. Parce que, quand on s'aime, on pardonne tout. Il était une heure du matin.


	6. Appel!

A toutes personnes lisant ceci, vous devez être prévenu :

C'est Guimauve ! Cœur de pierre, passe ton chemin, tu vas fondre en lisant cela et ton âmes sera tellement parfumé de niaiserie que tu chieras des arc-en-ciel pendant deux mois.

Je vous aurais prévenues…

Gokudera n'était pas du genre fainéant, c'était connu. Il travaillait beaucoup, remplissait pleins de paperasse, protégeait son Boss et trouvait encore du temps à passer avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Une nouvelle expression s'était d'ailleurs répandu cher les Vongola, « bosser comme Gokudera ». Et ce n'était, généralement, pas utilisé de manière positive. Mais le jeune bras-droit se fichait éperdument qu'on lui dise de se reposer, il était totalement capable de gérer des dizaines de choses à la fois sans jamais avoir le moindre problème.

N'importe qui aurait donc été vraiment surpris s'il l'avait s'il l'avait vu ce jour-là. Ne portant rien d'autre qu'un simple boxeur, l'argenté était étalé de tout son long sur le grand lit de sa chambre, les yeux grands ouvert à ne rien faire. Il faisait grand jour dehors, mais les volets étaient fermés et ils ne laissaient filtrer qu'un simple rayon de soleil sur le sol de la pièce. Seul les soupire du jeune homme venaient troubler le silence et quand une moto dévala la rue à toute vitesse, Hayato sursauta.

Il était resté là, sans bouger, depuis déjà deux longues heures. Et il aurait pu rester en bien plus longtemps si, à ce moment-là son portable n'avait pas sonné. Il s'était relevé dans son lit et sauta hors des draps, se précipitant vers la commode où il avait abandonné son mobile. Il s'accouda à la petite armoire pour éviter de trop chanceler. Il s'était relevé trop et sa tête lui tournait. C'était une honte pour un gardien d'une famille mafieuse, mais il ne s'en préoccupa peu, trop occupé à fixer le nom inscrit sur le cadran électronique. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter sur place d'impatience.

Une sonnerie…

Deux sonneries…

Trois sonneries…

Quatre sonneries… Enfin il décrocha, essayant de donner à sa voix un minimum d'assurance.

-Allo ?

-Hayato ? Répondit la voix au téléphone. C'est Takeshi.

-Ah, salut, j'avais oublié que tu devais m'appeler. Mentit-il.

-Pas de problème, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir te parler. J'ai eu vraiment peur que tu ne décroche pas.

Le gardien de la tempête se sentit rougir. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de l'avoir fait attendre. C'était nécessaire. Son amant ne devait surtout pas apprendre qu'il avait failli tomber dans les pommes tellement il était impatient de pouvoir lui répondre. Gokudera avait trop de fierté.

-C'est que j'ai beaucoup de boulot, tu comprends. Continua-t-il comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de tendre déclaration. Le Juudaime compte sur moi. Je me dois d'être le meilleur bras-droit qu'il n'y ait jamais eu au Vongola et je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre devants le téléphone toute la journée.

L'homme bombe entendit pouffer à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Q-quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu es tellement mignon Hayato…

-Je ne suis pas mignon, et ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu rigole, idiot.

-Moi je te trouve adorable. Appuya Yamamoto. Et je ris parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ais pas entendu ta voie et tout ce que tu dis est vraiment merveilleux.

Il y eu un petit silence. Pas un silence de gêne où l'on cherche désespérément un sujet de conversation, non, juste un moment de calme. Les deux amoureux fermèrent les yeux.

-Tu sais que je ne me soucie pas que tu ne sois pas là ? Déclara finalement Gokudera.

-Moi aussi je déteste quand je pars en voyage. Répliqua Yamamoto.

-Tu sais que je m'en fiche que tu sois loin de moi ?

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi, aussi.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas rêver de toi une seule fois ?

-Pareil, tu hante toutes mes nuits.

-Tu sais que tu m'énerve ? Souffla finalement le rebelle.

-Je t'aime aussi, Hayato. Termina Takeshi. Je rentrerais dès que…

Mais Gokudera avait déjà raccroché. Il l'énervait beaucoup à toujours deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il l'énervait à comprendre ses sentiments sans qu'il ne dise rien. Il l'énervait à toujours découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait.

-Je me fiche de quand il rentre. Affirma-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais sa main serrait encore le téléphone.

Et, en Italie, Yamamoto continuait de parler sans s'être aperçu que son ange avait raccroché…

Pour celles qui sont vivantes, vous connaissez le chemin qui mène aux reviews. Merci beaucoup CX


	7. C'est juste pour une nuit, juré!

C'est le septième chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitre je vais pouvoir publier, mais je suis bien partie pour aller jusqu'au 10ème... Quoi que... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je continue ou je m'arrête?

...

-Il en est hors de question ! Déclara Hayato en détachant chaque syllabe avec colère.

Il tourna les talons, espérant que son petit-ami comprendrait que la conversation était finit et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à négocier. Hélas pour lui, les idiots sont trop stupide pour ne pas être tenace et ce cher gardien de la tempête était tombé amoureux d'un beau spécimen de crétinerie.

Takeshi dépassa son amant et le bloqua avant qu'il puisse passer dans une autre pièce. Il pris une grande respiration pour se motiver, aucun combat n'étant plus dure que de convaincre l'homme de son cœur de faire quelques choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire.

-S'il te plait. Pleurnicha-t-il. Ce sera juste pour une nuit, une seule

-Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la réincarnation de la sainte politesse. Renchérie l'Européen. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour te croire, pas une deuxième fois. Trompe-moi une fois, honte à toi, trompe-moi deux fois, honte à moi.

Dans un folle espoir de ce tiré de cette situation, l'argenté tenta une feinte sur la gauche pour atteindre la salle à manger. Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée, si son adversaire n'avait pas était un baseballeur de grand talent et un épéiste confirmé. Ce-dernier attrapa son petit-copain par le pantalon et, d'un geste adroit, il le fit passer au-dessus de son épaule, façon sac à patte super sexy. Gokudera se débattit de toutes ses forces en hurlant milles menaces de mort Italienne qui n'aurait jamais inquiété Yamamoto, même s'il les avait comprise. Le bretteur finit par déposer son amant sur une chaise de la cuisine, le maintenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Hayato, je t'en prie, c'est pas aussi horrible que ça. Explique-moi ce qui te contrarie.

Gokudera arrêta de remuer dans tous les sens et serra les dents. N petit-ami n'était pas entièrement responsable du désastre qui risquait de se produire et il ne pouvait pas le frapper, même si ça lui passerait sa colère.

-Tu veux que je t'explique ? Tu veux inviter tes stupides cousins à venir dormir à la maison, voilà où il est mon problème.

-Mes cousins ne sont pas si méchant quand même… Tenta Yamamoto, en pure perte.

-Oh, mais non, ils sont loin d'être méchant, c'est pas ce que je leurs reproche. Le souci, c'est que ce sont des put* de branleur, des soulards et des pervers ! La dernière fois qu'ils sont venues, ils ont passés leur soirées à foutre le bord* dans notre baraque. Ils ont tagués les murs, niqués mes toilettes, foutues, je ne sais comment, des puces dans notre lit Tu veux d'autres exemples ? Ton cousin Nakashi s'est branler dans la salle de bain et en à foutue sur la glace. Tokiro et Akata ont balancés des bières sur les voisons depuis le balcon. Et Katoshi a pas arrêté de me pincer les fesses toute la soirée. Et en plus, j'ai pas le droit de leur apprendre le savoir vivre à coût de bombe. Alors là je dis non, non et fuck !

Gokudera avait crié si fort ses derniers mots que le baseballeur ne douta pas que les voisins l'aient entendus. Il s'imaginait la petite voisine de palier répéter le vocabulaire tellement fleuri de son amant ou les vieux d'en dessous pester contre leurs manque de discrétion.

-Je te promets qu'ils seront sages. Supplia Takeshi.

-Non.

-Ils ne mettront pas de bazar. Essaya-t-il.

-Non.

-Ils feront les courses avant de partir. Marchanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Si un seul t'approche, je lui colle une. Menaça-t-il.

-Non !

Takeshi soupira. Que pouvait-il encore essayer pour convaincre son amant. Il y avait, demain soir, le match le plus important de l'année et c'était une tradition que ses cousins viennent le regarder avec lui. Il serait bien allé chez son père, mais le restaurant était en rénovation. Il avait vraiment besoin que son amant accepte et il ne restait qu'un seul moyen. L'épéiste allait devoir faire un grand, grand sacrifice en l'honneur de ses cousins.

-Tu sais, Hayato, commença-t-il prudemment, j'ai beaucoup pensé à cette mission à Baraka.

A la simple évocation de cette ville, Gokudera reporta son attention sur le gardien de la pluie. Cela faisait deux mois que cette mission était programmée et le fidèle bras-droit du Juudaime mourrait d'envie de s'y rendre. Pas de chance pour lui, la dernière place avait été attribuée à un certain mafieux du nom de Conor. Mafieux qui s'était d'ailleurs, depuis longtemps, liée d'amitié avec Yamamoto.

-Conor m'a appelé hier, et il pense qu'il va échanger sa place pour rester avec sa femme. Je pourrais peut-être lui glisser ton nom, qu'en penses-tu ?

-T'es en train de me faire du chantage, là, ou je rêve ?

-C'est juste pour une nuit, mon amour. Miaula Takeshi en se penchant tout près du visage de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, évaluant les avantages et les inconvénients de cet échange. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme de sa vie, en maudissant intérieurement sa faiblesse.

-Bon c'est d'accord. Accepta-t-il enfin. Mais je veux cette mission, c'est compris ?

Il eut, pour seul réponse, les lèvres de Takeshi qui s'écrasèrent avec fougue sur les siennes. La nuit prochaine serait certainement un cauchemar, mais celle-ci promettait d'être mémorable.

...

C'était bien comme mini histoire? Review?


End file.
